Marine Bonds
by Riko-chan13
Summary: Hey guys this a small one-shot with the Free! boys and my OC they're all children. Yes all five of the Free! boys knew each other as children. Rated K for the authors paranoia but nothing that's unbearable. Enjoy.
** Marine Bonds**

"Come on Haru you promised that you'd race me out here in the ocean! From these rocks to that dock."

A young mermaid around the age of nine was startled out of her calming thoughts by a loud voice.

"I told you I only swim free style."

"Come on Haru-Chan~ you did say you'd race Rin-chan!"

"Nagisa drop the chan from my name,and I said I'd race him one day I never promised it would be today."

"Come on Haru just race him and get it over with I don't want to be here."

"Makoto-senpai we can go up the beach so we're not so close to the ocean."

"No! then we won't be able to see this amazing race!"

"Thank you Rei but it's alright."

There was a small silence in which it seems that the one being challenged was contemplating the situation.

"Aww man what do I do!"

The young mermaid was scared out of her wits being caught in this type of situation. Mermaids aren't allowed to be seen and she was one minute away from being found. In attempt to at least slip into deeper water she gripped the rock to then gently slip into the water. However, luck was not on her side. She lost her grip on the rock and created a small splash that does not go unnoticed.

The short blond quickly flicked his magenta eyes to the source of the noise. Being the only one that heard it above more arguing of the magenta haired boy and black haired boy he began to shuffled over towards the source of the noise.

The young mermaid terrified at how loud she had been quickly swam in between the crevice of two rocks hoping to not be seen.

"Nagisa. What is it?"

"I heard something come from over here!"

"Nagisa be careful you don't want to hurt yourself!"

"I'll be fine Mako-chan!"

The small blond began to climb up the rocks hoping to see what made the splash on the other side.

The small mermaid widened her eyes in fear, her heart beat began to speed up at hearing someone climbing onto the rocks above her.

She then remembered that if she focused hard enough she could use invisibility and not be seen.

"Come on just breathe and focus, you can do this."

The small mermaid took a deep breathe and focused all her energy into turning invisible. For obvious reasons.

"Nagisa is everything alright?"

The little strawberry blonde child was leaning over but didn't see a thing.

"Yeah I thought I heard something."

"Maybe it was some kind of small sea creature, like a crab or something."

"Yeah I guess."

"That was way to big a splash for some itty bitty crab though."

* * *

The mermaid keeping her focus as much as possible as she began to swim away as quietly as possible to evade being caught.

"Swim! just keep going!" She thought to herself as she swam away, but even at her age she could not ignore a sense that told her to look back, she turned to stare at her possible captors.

Violet eyes widened in awe at witnessing five young boys. They quarreled. They laughed. They smiled. They looked like they were having...fun.

The concept of fun was a vague concept for the young mermaid. She was a shy and young and did not have many friends, due to her personality and the lack of children her age. Her parents did not help either. She was constantly being watched due to her trouble 'swimming'. She, although not confined to her room was only ever allowed within a five feet radius of the entrance to her home. A miracle occurred when she was able to evade everyone and come onto the shore to get some sun. Something she hasn't had in a long time. Only to be found in a critical situation.

With a ghost of a smile appearing she looked ahead at the five boys. The spark of curiousity that she maintained dormant was beginning to ignite.

* * *

"Nagisa get down you'll hurt yourself."

"Oh Mako-chan I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

The small strawberry blonde child turned to climb down the rocks. He wanted to prevent his friend from worrying.

From there everything slowed down. The rocks were a lot more slippery than what anyone thought. The blonde child slipped. He was falling back onto a part of the rocks that jutted out. His friends faces morphed into shocked scared faces.

The mermaid, still invisible, witnessed everything with wide eyes. She felt as if something in her stopped. She reacted quickly, without dropping her focus on staying invisible. Hands went up quickly using the water of the ocean to create a water slide to prevent any injury to the boy.

That alone was enough for her concentration to falter. Her invisibility did not completely come down but enough to tell that there was a figure hiding there. The boy landed safe and sound in the water, she only hoped that he knew how to swim.

"NAGISA!"

Not two seconds later said boy came gasping up for air. All the boys went rushing up to the rocks peeking over to see their small companion unharmed. With sighs of relief and a smile from their unharmed friend, there attention was drawn elsewhere.

The small boy in the ocean turned in the water, eyes widened in surprise and wonder. The boys on shore had a similar reaction. The watery figure in the ocean was a mystery to all the boys. They all stared in wonder not moving as they observed the human shaped outline of water. By the size of the figure, if it was human, did not appear any older than them. The constant heaving of the chest area indicated that it was gasping. The long tendrils of water extending from its head indicated long hair. They boys being as young as they were automatically assumed that it was a girl (not that they're wrong), or at least something reminiscent to a female.

The figure turned its head dramatically knowing that it had at least been noticed. All the boys stared at her, and she stared at them; through a camouflage barrier of course but stared at them none the less.

The faces and features of the boy were now visible to her. The smallest one that had slipped had curly stawberry blonde hair and large magenta eyes. The boy to the left had dark blue hair with red rimmed glasses over purple eyes. Following on a rather tall boy with short olive brown hair paired with green eyes. Following him a boy with vibrant blue eyes and straight black hair. The last boy had semi long magenta hair that framed his red eyes.

It seemed that at that moment invisible bonds began to form through a silent encounter.

The young mermaid snapped out of a trance that seemed to have taken hold of her when she locked eyes with the boys; she relized that she had to disappear, she reluctantly brought back her focus and dissapeared back into her watery backdrop.

The five boys that had been staring the whole time, snapped out of a trance that they didn't even know they were in. In silent contemplation they turned and looked at each other. No words were exchanged. It had almost appeared as if they spoke to each other through looks. Once their silent conversation had ended they turned and smiled at the invisible figure that they somehow were able to sense, was still there.

* * *

The small mermaid noticed that they smiled in her direction. Her eyes widened for a minute as the boys waved 'bye' to her. Although she knew they wouldn't see her she waved back. She knew, that they would know. That they would sense it. She smiled as she turned in the water -no longer being as cautious- to swim away as the boys pulled...Nagisa...from the water. She turned one last time and beamed brightly as she watched the boys talking as if nothing happened. She suddenly realized that they'd keep her secret, even if she had forgotten that she'd had a secret.

"Well I better get home before-"

"Mph!"

* * *

"Mph!"

Splash

Five heads snapped in the direction of the ocean no longer sensing their new found friend. They all glanced in each other in worry. They did not feel as if she was in danger but they still felt a sense of worry that they just couldn't kick.

* * *

Well hope you guys liked it (no idea how it came our like this, guess cause i copied and pasted it from my Wattpad account.) anyways, Til' next story!?


End file.
